Almost as Enemies
by Ginny Jake
Summary: A story about Megan Landon, Marcus Flint's next door neighbor, what will happen when she starts working at the three broomsticks and meets Oliver Wood? PG13 for some action and drama in later chapters. *finished.*
1. Megan and the Guys

Almost as Enemies

Chapter 1

By Ginavere

A/N: This is my first story with Oliver Wood in it. The guy who plays him in the movie (Sean Biggers… something) is really hot- I know I am speaking for a lot of 'ff.n-ers' when I say that. I got the idea for this out of nowhere imparticular just out of the blue. I wasn't sure of any teams other that the Puddlemere United team, the Chuddley Cannons, and the Irish and Bulgarian teams so I made one up. 

"Marcus Jeffrey Flint, if you don't open this door right now, I'm going to curse it!" Megan Landon yelled as she pounded her fists on the big wooden doors in front of her. The rain was pouring down and soaking through the black robes she was wearing. She knocked again. She set down the bag of sugar that had been sitting under her arm and banished it in through an open window, hoping desperately that it knocked Flint unconscious. 

Megan Landon was a member of one of the proudest and longest wizarding families. She had spent every summer in her mother's house by the Flints. The Carbet Castle looked small on the outside. To the untrained eye it was viewed as a small cottage, but a secret door inside revealed it to be an underground mansion. Inside lived Michael, Shannon, and Stephen Carbet. Michael Carbet had married Megan's mom when she was three, only a year after Megan's father had died. 

Although she lived with at Carbet Castle during the summer, Megan spent the school year at the Salem Witches' Institute in Massachusetts. During holidays she spent time with her paternal grandfathers. Although he was a fully trained wizard, he preferred to spend his days living like a muggle. Megan preffered her life with him over her summers. 

Her stepbrother, Stephen, was one of the people who made her summers miserable. He went to Hogwarts and was on the Slytherin quidditch team. Almost everyday, his teammates would be over at their house making a mess. 

It was still raining the next day when Megan left for work. She worked as a barmaid at the Three Broomsticks for Madame Rosemerta. It was late in August, and she had only been working there for about a month. The morning was slow because most people hadn't wanted to come out in the rain. 

Around noon a group of quidditch players from the Serpents' reserve team came in for lunch. Megan was annoyed to find that Marcus Flint was among their numbers. Half an hour later the Puddlemere Reserve team came in for lunch. Megan was partial to that team because she had been invited to play for it, but had turned it down for a year. The Puddlemeres had three girls on their while as the Serpents had none. 

Three of the guys from the Puddlemeres sat down at the bar. Their hair was wet from the rain, but they looked as if they had changed into clean robes unlike the Serpents. 

"Hi," said one of the guys at the bar, "I'm Todd, and these two here are my mates, Matt and Oliver." He smiled at her showing off perfect white teeth. 

"I'm Megan," she pulled back a piece of strawberry blonde hair that fallen into her eyes. 

The subject soon turned to the quiditch world cup game that had happened the week before and the fiasco that had followed it. 

"I reckon that he's back," said Matt shaking his head slightly and looking down into his mug of butterbeer. 

"I know he is," Oliver added, "Fred and George Weasley wrote me. Cedric Diggory was killed… supposed to join us on the team this year, too. Poor chap. Poor Harry."

"Harry Potter?" asked Todd.

"Yeah. He was my seeker when I was captain of my house team," answered Oliver.

"You mean you haven't heard about the attacks, then," said Megan. The boys shook their heads and looked at her curiously, "In Boston right before I finished school… brought my grandfather out of retirement and back into the American Ministry." The four of them stared down at the bar and were silent.

"We need more butterbeer over here!" yelled a Serpent from the opposite corner of the room. Megan shook her head and brushed back her hair. 

"I'll be right back," sighed Megan. She grabbed a dozen mugs of butterbeer and placed them on a tray. Balancing the tray on her hand, she walking over to the Serpents. She set the tray down on the table and turned to leave. Some behind her grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side, a ways from everyone else. Marcus Flint was standing behind Megan. 

"You shouldn't hang around those guys, Meg," he said to her. He looked around to make sure no one else had heard him. " 'spically not that Todd guy. He doesn't belong with us." Megan pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"You can't tell me whom I can and can't be friends with," she said. She grabbed the tray from the Serpents' table. "By the way, it's Megan." She headed back to the bar. 

A/N: What'd ya'll think? Please review. Flames are welcomed- if necessary- unless they are from my sister. (Not that my sister quite knows what a flame is. Check out the one she wrote under my name for 'Muggles and Mudbloods') 

*****Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything except Megan, Steph, their parent peoples, Megan's grandfather, Carbet Castle, Todd, Matt, and the Serpents (which she can take if she wants, I don't want them. Go Puddlemere United!!!) 


	2. Oliver and Tricia

Oliver's Girlfriend

Afternoon had come and gone and supper was now well on its way. The sky was on the edge of twilight as Megan wiped off the bar. Only a few people remained a few Serpents that had returned for whisky, some of the Puddlemeres, and a few other customers. Matt, Todd, and Oliver were still at the bar talking to Megan when the bell rang eleven times. A tall, skinny girl with dark hair and icy, blue eyes came up and placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder. 

"Don't you guys think we need some sleep for tomorrow's practice?" She asked.

"Yeah," said Oliver, "Megan, this is Tricia."

"His girlfriend," Tricia hissed. She smirked gently at Megan then led Oliver to the door. 

"Stupid git of a broad, if you ask me," said Todd.

"Nobody did," said Matt as they walked out the door. 

A/N: This was really short, but I just wanted to show that our beloved Wood has a girlfriend in this story. *sob* j/k. I'll be okay.


	3. Hey, Megan!

****

Almost As Enemies Chapter III: Hey, Megan!

A/N: Just for all the reviewers out there, It is okay to hate Tricia. You are supposed to. Sorry that this chapter has taken so long. I'm lazy. My New Year's resolution is not to start any new stories until I've finished the ones I'm writing now. 

"Hey Megan!" called Todd as the Puddlemeres walked in the next day for lunch. "Did you here about the dance the ministry is throwing Friday night?"

"Yeah," she answered, "I got the night off to go. Why?"

"Well," said Todd, "Oliver is going with Tricia and Matt is going with a friend of Oliver's, Katie Bell. I'm not going with anyone, yet."

"Are you asking me?" asked Megan.

"Only if you'll say yes."

"Sure, pick me up at the Cabaret Castle at 8' o clock."

"Of course," he smiled. Oliver and Matt walked up to order drinks. Tricia was sitting at a table in the corner. She looked up from the copy of Witch Weekly she was reading and smirked across the room. 

"I would hex that girl if she weren't such a good chaser," Matt said after Oliver had gone back had gone back to Tricia and his table in the corner. 

"Go ahead," said Todd, "That way Megan can join the team!" The three of them laughed.

***

"Wow," said Todd when he came to pick her up Friday night, "You look amazing." He gaped at Megan from doorway. She was dressed in a pastel, rainbow dress (think Episode II: Queen Amadala's dress from the preview). She blushed.

"You look stunning, Tricia," said Todd when they met the rest of the group.

"Of course I do," she said. Megan stared at her with disbelief. Matt coughed and it sounded somewhat like he was saying the word 'snob'. 

"Cover your mouth when you cough." Tricia turned toward the front doors. "Pig," she mumbled. The three pairs walked through the huge doors of the ballroom. Hundred of wizards and witches around the age of twenty were dancing, eating, and talking.

"Oh no," said Megan after she had glanced over the room.

"What is it?" asked Katie. 

"Incoming Serpents." Four guys from the Serpent reserve team were coming toward them. 

"Ignore them," said Oliver, "Maybe they'll go away."

"Maybe," answered Megan, "but if I know Marcus Flint - and I do- he won't leave us alone." 

"What I want to know is how Flint managed to get such a pretty date," said Katie.

"It's the fact that he plays quidditch professionally," said Matt, " Didn't I tell you? It's how I got my date." Katie punched him in the arm playfully, but Tricia was looking at him with great dislike. 

"Come on, Megan," said Todd, "Let's dance." Megan looked at Katie and Matt who both nodded. They stepped onto the dance floor.

***


	4. Love Potions

"Good morning. How may I help?" asked Megan. She was still tired from the weekend.

"You sound like you're working at McDonald's," said Todd. Megan laughed. "You've already gotten us our drinks, Meg, but I think those kids over there have been waiting for an hour."

"You're exaggerating, Todd," Megan said as she walked over to the three kids sitting by the bar. "Can I help you three?"

"Yeah, we'd like…" said the girl.

"No one cares what you three want. I'd like some rum," said a pale, blonde boy standing by the bar. 

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," said Megan. Draco Malfoy greatly annoyed her seeing as he was a Slytherin. "I can't give you any, but I'm sure the Serpents would love to give you some of their mulled mead." Draco sneered, but Megan ignored him and he finally sulked to the back of the tavern. The three at the bar ordered three butterbeers. 

Oliver came in 15 minutes later with Tricia close behind. She was carrying a bag from the apothecary in her hand. She snapped her fingers at Megan, as she demanded two gilly waters. Megan turned around to get the gilly waters. When she turned around, the three at the bar were examining a small piece of parchment that the redheaded boy was holding. 

"Your friend dropped this," the boy said looking up at Megan, "It fell out of her bag."

"The funny thing is," the girl stated, "is that these items are the ingredients for a love potion."

"You're joking!" cried Matt. The girl shook her head. "We've got her, Meg! She's going down!"

***

That night, Megan, Todd, and Matt sneaked into Tricia's room at the inn and switched the potion that she had made with butterbeer. They went back to Todd, Matt, and Oliver's apartment were to have some butterbeer to celebrate. (a/n: I could elaborate, but I don't feel like it.)

***

"Morning," said Oliver the next morning. He got out of bed and headed to the small kitchen. He had already figured out that he was going to have toast, orange juice, and cottage cheese for breakfast. He walked through the doorway.

"Oliver," Todd said laughing slightly, "You might want to put on some more clothes than that." Oliver looked at himself and realized that he hadn't put on any clothes and was still in his boxers. Megan was sitting at the small, round table. She giggled and blushed into her coffee. 

Just then, a key turned in the door. The door creaked open slowly, and Tricia walked in. As the situation became clear to her, she dropped the small bottle in her hand and the glass broke on the floor…

To be continued…


	5. Saving Silverman

"Tricia," Oliver stared at her. "We need to talk." They walked into the next room.

"I think it worked," said Matt. He and Todd exchanged high fives. Tricia ran through the room and out the door sobbing hysterically. 

"Unstable, that one," said Todd. "Score!" Megan laughed. Oliver walked out. He had put on some clothes use your imagination, I'm too lazy. He motioned to Megan.

"Yes?" she asked as she walked over to him. He smiled slightly. _He looks so cute_, Megan thought.

"Will you go out with me?" Megan nodded. Oliver leaded in towards her and softly placed his lips on hers. The kiss blossomed. 

"Bravo! Bravo!" Todd and Matt were clapping. 

"But Oliver," said Megan, "We'll have to work on your choice of friends." Oliver looked at her in shock.

"This going to end up just like this movie I saw," said Todd.

"What was the movie called?" asked Matt.

"Saving Silverman."

The End...

That was a short chapter, but somewhat sweet. I added the friends thing to make her seem less like a Mary Sue even though I think she became one without my consent. Has anyone else ever had that happen to them? Just to let you know, this story is finished. I'm not writing a sequel or anything. If you want to, go ahead. Just write me first so I can read it. I don't even care if you kill off all the characters because I'm sick of them too and I have more under my bed. (I was going to say closet, but it's not very big and the floor is covered with shoes.) Review people! ---Gin


End file.
